


After Hours Clinic

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Medical Kink, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy is appropriately thorough when Xio decides to inform her of the changes she has made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> Written Jan 2011 for Daily_deviant. Thanks to Eeyore9990 for the beta.

** After Hours Clinic **

Poppy slid the wimple from her hair and sighed. Her fingers freed her hair from the tight braid, the long strands curly and wavy from being confined all day. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, taking time to revel in the quiet of the castle now that all the students had left for the year.

It was this time that she lived for. Term was over; no more nasty colds or "unintentional spell" mishaps wandering in at all hours. In fact, there was only one person she was looking forward to seeing, and a small smile graced her lips as she heard the soft creaking of the Infirmary doors announcing a presence.

Turning toward the doors, Poppy still didn't open her eyes but only lifted her arm, pointing to her office. She frowned when she didn't hear Xio's footsteps or the door closing, but the swish of a curtain. Arching a brow and opening her eyes, she glanced around the seemingly empty Infirmary. "Xio?"

"Here, Poppy." Was the quiet response, followed by husky chuckles that returned the smile to Poppy's face. Xio had a wicked sense of humor, and Poppy never knew what would fall from Xio's lips sometimes. She wondered just what her partner had in store for her today as she walked in the direction of the laughter.

Twitching back the first curtain, Poppy found an empty bed. "You'll have to do better than that, Matron," Xio whispered, and the sound seemed to echo in the large room.

"Are you going to be that way then?"

Xio laughed. "Would you have me any other way?"

Poppy jerked back the second curtain, once again finding the cot bare. "I suppose not."

"I didn't think so."

Poppy laughed and pulled back the third curtain.

Xio was lying on the table, her arms resting under her head and her eyes closed. Her slender form was pale and sleek, muscled almost to the point of being masculine but with just the right amount of curves to proclaim her femininity. Firm, small breasts rose and fell with each breath as she waited, a slight tension to her that made Poppy suspicious as she ran her eyes over Xio. It was then that it dawned on her; Xio was not wearing her teaching robes, or her Quidditch gear, and was, in fact, completely nude. It took another second to register that she was entirely bare of any body hair as well, except for the prematurely grey hair on her head.

Holding her gasp, Poppy tried to compose herself. She knew Xio's body well, or at least thought she had, however, seeing her partner laid out like this perplexed her. Fear wormed its way into her heart and yet, at the same time, a tiny curl of heat exploded in her abdomen. She pressed her hand to her stomach, clearing her throat before speaking.

"May I ask why you deem it necessary to have yourself completely bare?" Poppy's eyes travelled over Xio's body once more then back up to her face. She met the hawkish gaze in her yellow eyes and felt her cheeks flush with colour, even though she was trying to be stern.

"Got to have everything sleek for the game, don't you know? Aerodynamics and all that rubbish." Xio grinned, and Poppy nearly smiled at her in return.

Instead, she pursed her lips. "That wasn't what I meant."

Xio's mouth curved downward then she nodded. "Oh, right. Well then... ah... how about... Why bother with clothes when we're just going to remove them anyway?"

"Xio..." Poppy closed her eyes and began counting to ten, then continued to keep going, stopping only when she heard the rustle of cloth. She opened her eyes to find Xio standing before her.

~*~

Poppy stared at her, eyes wide, expression slightly dazed, and Xio now understood the questions and exasperated looks.

She wondered if she had gone too far this time. Poppy usually had more patience with her antics, especially when they led to things like this, and her explanation fell from her mouth like water from a faucet.

"Love, I'm fine. It's just something I thought we could try," Xio explained, reaching out a hand to brush the back of it across Poppy's cheek. "Something different and interesting..." She shrugged and continued, not looking away from Poppy.

"I heard two Seventh Years nattering on about it a few weeks ago; you know how the little blighters are." Xio stopped as one finger was pressed to her mouth.

"Shaving yourself bare was something interesting and different that you wanted to try with me?" Poppy asked, her finger dropping from Xio's mouth.

"Well then, perhaps I should inspect what you’ve done."

Poppy's blunt finger slid down her chin and over her throat, and she was hyper aware of Poppy's eyes on her body. Shivering in response and licking her lips, Xio nodded. Poppy's fingernail, always trimmed short so as not to scratch or harm one of her patients, now scraped along her skin, dragging across her breast.

Closing her eyes, Xio arched toward that one finger while Poppy slowed its descent over her nipple. The nub hardened and peaked as it was toyed with, and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"This response is … interesting..."

Xio let out a breath, laughing as Poppy pinched her nipple between two fingers and gently tugged. "Interesting," she breathed. "Is that a medical term?"

Poppy leaned forward and blew over her breast, and Xio swayed toward her. "Yes, yes, it is. And if that causes such a reaction, you should really sit down."

That said, Poppy pressed on her chest, guiding Xio back to the examining table and helped her to sit. Xio leaned on her arms, her head falling back as Poppy's hands spread wide on her chest.  
Sighing as the warm, firm touches continued, Xio moaned and let Poppy continue her 'inspection.'

"Do I pass the physical, Matron?" Xio chuckled.

~*~

Poppy smirked as she ran her fingers over Xio's flat stomach. "That remains to be seen, Madam Hooch."

One elegant brow arched but Xio's eyes didn't open as Poppy slid her fingers across Xio's thighs. "I've been demoted to Madam once more?"

"As long as I am Matron," Poppy began and eased Xio's thighs apart. She bent forward, eyeing the cleanly shaved mons. Taking a deep breath, she blew across the pale, bare skin, watching as Xio's flesh goose pimpled, and Xio shivered.

Drawing in more air, she aimed a stream at the junction of Xio's legs once more, her fingers digging into Xio's flesh, gently separating the folds and exposing her.

Xio gasped, arching up as Poppy continued to blow on her skin. "Please..."

Poppy grinned and ran her tongue over Xio, closing her eyes while she licked Xio's smooth skin. Xio's taste was the same though her skin was slick, slicker than usual, and she slid her tongue lower, gliding it between the damp folds of her labia.

Xio arched and Poppy hung on to her thighs, pressing Xio back down to the table. She hummed and stuck her tongue deeper inside. Licking up, she caught the tip of the clit and sucked the tiny, sensitive nub into her mouth.

Xio panted, her fingers grasping Poppy's long hair and tangling into the wavy strands. Her legs spread wider for Poppy and Poppy took the opportunity to ease back from Xio, sliding one hand between the two of them before bending down once more.

Running her tongue up and down Xio's skin as she spread her lips open, Poppy dipped her fingers inside of Xio, slowly rocking her two fingers back and forth as she licked. Up and down over satiny, creamy skin, and then back up to the apex point, Poppy sucked and nibbled. She pressed her face down hard and rubbed, humming as she held Xio's clit gently between her teeth.

Xio howled, her knees coming up alongside Poppy's head, holding her steady as she came. Shudders rocked her body for a long moment before she collapsed back limp against the infirmary cot.

Poppy looked up, one hand wiping her mouth as she watched Xio. A smile graced her lips and she pressed a kiss to one trembling thigh as she reached up and untangled Xio's fingers from her hair.

Xio twined their hands and sighed. "You do know that once I recover, we are repeating this session." She tugged Poppy up to her, pulling her on top of her and on to the cot, before pressing their mouths together. "Only next time, we're making certain you are bare."

Poppy hummed as her fingers scratched gently along Xio's bare skin. "I can't wait."

~The End~


End file.
